


Hello Cousin...

by JacOfAllTrades (JTHarper)



Series: YouTubers AU [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, SICRhymes fandom, jacofalltrades fandom, joat fandom, natewantstobattle fandom, nwtb fandom
Genre: ABMASR universe, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, OC, Other, YouTube, continued stores, continued universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHarper/pseuds/JacOfAllTrades
Summary: Sam’s ready to meet more family... or are they?





	Hello Cousin...

Sam swallowed the lump in their throat as they looked up at Seán, nerves clear as can be showing on their face.

 

“Okay… so… your cousin… he’s nice, right?” it had been a few days since Mark had left and Sam was finally getting around to being introduced, at least over Skype, to the rest of their family. Seán nodded as he set up his computer.

 

“Yeah, JT is one of tha most chill guy’s ye’ll ever meet. An don’ worry, he’ll love ya. His boyfriend might even be there, if we’re lucky.” Sam swallowed the lump in their throat as they nodded, moving their wheelchair closer to the screen.

 

“Okay… I guess I’m ready.” Seán smiled widely and nodded, pressing the call button over JT’s name. it rang a few times before a man, looking the same age as the set of twins, with hair styled like Mark’s [brown sides and a bright red top], glasses, and some light stubble, appeared on the screen. He smiled widely when he saw Seán on the other side.

 

“Hey Seán, I’ve missed ya!” his voice was deep with barley a hint of an American accent. “So… I can’t believe this happened.” He looked over at Sam, smiling softly. “It’s nice ta finally meet ya Sam… Name’s Jacson Thomas, but most just call me JT. I’m yer younger cousin by about six months… ya might know me from my youtube channel though, if ye really are on as often as Seán said ye were… have ye heard of JacOfAllTrades?” Sam blinked in surprise as they looked at their cousin, then gasped as they realized exactly who they were.

 

“Oh my Gods… you’re JOAT…” Sam said out each letter as JT chuckled. He smiled at his cousin as Seán relaxed back into his seat. “You’re… you’re dating NateWantsToBattle… you do cosplay and props and art… holy shit I’m a huge fan of yours… I’ve even commissioned you before!” JT laughed and smiled wider.

 

“Well, I’ll have ta make ye somethin’ else… do ye like ta cosplay? I’m always lookin’ fer people ta give test stuff away ta, especially family.” The smile that spread across Sam’s face was brilliant as they nodded in answer to their cousin.

 

“Oh my Gods yes, I have always wanted to cosplay! Oh my Gods this is so cool… Seán you didn’t tell me it was JOAT who we were related to!” Seán laughed at how easily excited Sam had gotten, smiling right back.

 

“Now that would have ruined tha surprise! Besides, JT was supposed ta come out ta visit fer our birthday, but ended up pulled away fer somethin’ else. But ye’ll be comin’ out fer a week pretty soon, yeah?” JT nodded, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Yeah, end of March. Nate’ll be comin’ with me if ye don’t mind. He needs a break just as much as I do, an I wanted ta show him around tha old place.” Seán nodded, smiling some more.

 

“That’ll be fun. Signe will be happy ta see ye again. An we should be comin’ out fer a trip by the end of May ta stay with ye, Sam too if we can swing it.” JT nodded back.

 

“I’ll try an have something made up fer ye by then… just get my number from Seán and we can talk, yeah? ‘m sure ye know more about me than I think, since I figure ye follow my channel, but I’ve been followin’ yers as well. Can’t wait ta get ta know tha real SICRhymes, ya know?” JT pushed the hair out of his eyes, smiling more, a single dimple showing up in his right cheek. Sam’s nod was enthusiastic.

 

“I can’t wait. I’m so excited to meet you in person.” Sam had wanted to do a meet and greet with JOAT when they had first met Seán and Mark, but their schedules hadn’t met up and they hadn’t been able to swing it. Now they were going to get to meet them, and they were related too! JT laughed at the excited look on Sam’s face.

 

“Well, I don’t mean ta cut this call short, but Nate an I have some recordin’ ta do, plus a dinner date. Get my number from Seán and we’ll talk later, yeah?” Sam nodded before JT said his goodbyes, waving to the two with promises to talk later before the screen went black.

 

“Wow… that was JOAT… I just… JT Harper is my cousin.” Sam said flabbergasted. Seán laughed and leaned over, wrapping his arm over Sam’s shoulder in a half hug.

 

“Aye, he’s yer cousin. Pretty great guy if I say so myself… anything ye wanted ta know about him?” Sam flushed slightly.

 

“Uhm… actually… I thought I saw this in one of his posts but… he’s… well… he’s trans, right?” Sam looked slightly embarrassed to ask this, but Seán just smiled.

 

“Mmhmm. Pretty sure he’s always known, but he came out to tha family at twelve. He’s always gone by JT, those were his initials with his birth name, but he changed it legally at eighteen, just like ye. Been taking hormones and had surgery not too long after that. He’s pretty open about it, as well as bein’ pansexual, but I’m sure ye know more about things like that than I do.” Seán laughed as Sam blushed a bit more. “He doesn’t mind talkin’ about it. Especially since yer non binary and bi, I’m sure he’ll talk to ye about it.” Sam nodded and looked back to the screen.

 

“Was everyone accepting?” Seán gave a rueful smile.

 

“Sadly, no. our side of the family was pretty cool with it, ma and pa practically adopted JT after he came out, an his da and older brother were okay, but his mum an younger brothers were pretty bad, not to mention his da’s half of the family. Pretty sure they still call him by his birth name and the wrong gender, even though he’s got some pretty good stubble.” Sam gave a sad smile.

 

“I know what that’s like… I’m pretty sure I knew my whole life I was gender neutral, I just didn’t know that’s what it was until I was about sixteen… then with the surgery I had to have, and already wanting to change my name… well… my dad was okay with it… no on else really was… CJ and Matty eventually got around to the name change and still mess up sometimes with the gender, but they’re at least trying…” Sam didn’t mention the one person who would purposely misgender them… they didn’t want to think about her, they didn’t need to think about her, she wasn’t worth the heartache. Seán gave Sam another side hug.

 

“Don’t worry about it… when the two of ye get the chance ta talk, ye’ll get along thick as thieves. Trust me. Now, it’s gettin’ late and I know Signe wanted ta go out ta eat. Let’s go get some food, yeah?” Sam smiled, spirits lifted slightly. They nodded as they moved back, reluctantly allowing Seán to push them out of the recording room. Their life was slowly getting back on track. They had friends, the had family, and for once in their life, things were looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhahahaha I should not have been writing this while I was at work but I did... sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes, did it in one shot and without a chance to reread or proof it. Just a little continuation from “A Beautiful Melody And SICRhymes” which there will be more of!!! I hope you enjoy! I plan on expanding this universe so you all can meet more people. Hope you like it! Don’t forget to comment or leave kudos!


End file.
